Chad's Dressing Room
by Knight in Sterling Armor
Summary: For revenge, the cast of So Random gives Chad Dylan Cooper a little prank by trashing his dressing room. Channy NOW A TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for all of the patience and support! This is just a quick short one but I still worked hard on it. As I was trying to fall asleep I started thinking about how come we've only seen Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. So this is dedicated to Chad's dressing room! Haha. So I was literally writing ideas down on a piece of paper in the dark, lying in bed. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own fanfictions_

-

I sit cross legged in front of my dressing room mirror, shaking my pen, puffing my cheeks in frustration. I have been trying to think of new sketch ideas for, who knows how long, but it's not the time that bothers me. No. I grabbed my paper and pen and angrily stomped my way to Zora's dressing room, then Nico and Grady's dressing room before finding them in the prop house. Duh, I should have looked there first.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I said. Tawni was on her phone, Nico and Grady were watching TV, and Zora was probably in the mummy sarcophagus or something.

"Someone's a little irritable." Tawni sang.

"Well we have to make two more sketches before Friday! And that means all of us!" I grabbed a broom and used it to bang on the vent window. "Get down, Zora!"

"Fine, fine!" Said her little muffled voice.

I put down my broom, turned off the TV and said, "Hello, people?"

"Sonny, all we ever do is work." Zora said as she slid down the slide.

"Yhea. If it's not So Random work, it school work. If it's not school work, it's working to get out of whatever mess we happen to be in!" Nico said, slowly turning his head towards Grady who just innocently smiled.

"Look, Look! I'm on the best dressed list! Again!" Tawni said pointing to her phone. I took her phone and scrolled down on the web page.

"What?!" I said in shock.

"Don't worry, Sonny. Maybe one day, you'll be fashion worthy."

"No, not that!" I looked up to make sure everyone was listening. " ' What could possibly be more hot than Chad Dylan Cooper? The hot new gossip he spills with us about his next door neighbor show, _So Random!_' "

"Oh, boy."

Tawni took back her phone and read some of Chad's quotes, " 'They really are some mediocre actors. They try so hard to come close to the talent that _Mackenzie Falls _brings. But they don't only come to us for acting advice, but for personal reasons too.' ?!"

"Oh no he didn't." Grady said in a high pitch voice.

Zora threw something at him and said, "Don't do that again."

"How could he just lie like that?"

A smile slowly appeared on my face….an evil smile. "I think I have an idea to get even."

-

I placed my first-finger on my pursed lips, signaling for my cast mates to remain silent as I peek around the corner. To our luck, there was a sign that said 'Be back in 10 minutes' on the security guards chair. I waved my hands, telling them to follow. Before I walked in, I looked at the 'Do Not Allow In' bulletin board. I smiled at how mine and my friends' pictures were slightly bigger than those around us.

We stalked the Mackenzie Falls' hallways with our cardboard cut-outs of us, toilet paper, tape, and lip stick. We were getting our revenge on Chad Dylan Cooper, not just for the interview, for _everything_. I led them around since I kind of knew my way from being on the Falls. We stopped at a door with the letters 'CDC' in golden glitter on it. I rolled my eyes, slowly opened it and peeked inside.

"Okay, team. Let's go go go!" I said in a loud whisper.

After a couple minutes of toilet paper throwing, we wrote things like 'Take that, Chip Drama Pants!' and 'Peace out sucka!' on some of the many mirrors he had. We decided to place out cardboard cut outs in various locations. Zora's was right in front of the entrance, Tawni's was in front of one of the mirrors, and Nico and Grady's were sitting on the couch.

"Hurry up, Sonny! They just finished filming!" Zora said checking her watch.

"Um, okay! I'll meet you guys back at our set!" I said.

Tawni was about to follow the others out when she turned around and said, "If you're not back in 15 minutes, I'll call for help." She then left me alone.

I closed the door and locked it. I then realized the blue walls that matched his sparkly eyes. I walked towards, what looked like, his most used mirror and sat down in front of it. There were several pictures of himself, no duh, but I took time to observe the pictures of his friends and family. I looked around and tucked one of the pictures of him into my pocket. But what really surprised me was that, tucked in the corner of the mirror, was a headshot of me. I smiled and giggled to myself.

I wrote a little something on this mirror, placed my cardboard cutout next to Tawni's, and left in a hurry. As I turn the first corner, I ran into – you guessed it – Chad himself.

"Watch where you're going - oh, hey Sonny."

"Chad." I said with an arch to my eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"….You'll see." I said with a mysterious smirk and continued back to my set.

-

**CDC's Point of View**

What was she talking about? Oh well. I opened my dressing room door to be presented with….wow I don't know how to describe it. I knocked over the cardboard cut out of Zora and stumbled over the giant web of toilet paper. I glared at the cardboard cut outs of Grady Nico and Tawni. Then I saw Sonny's cardboard cut out. She was pointing to one of my mirrors that had something written on it with….lip stick?

In her bubbly hand writing it said: "Really, Chad? Really? – Sonny" Followed by a winking smiley face, _a kiss mark_, and an arrow leading to the picture I kept of her. I could feel the heat come to my cheeks.

She'll never let me live this down.

_How was that? What? I can't hear you. I guess you'll just have to review :) I will let my fans know (probably all of 2 fans in total) that I am in fact working on a multi-chapter fanfiction…I've actually worked on a couple but I keep on losing inspiration in the middle of writing it. Again, I will try my best. In other news, I went to the DEMI LOVATO CONCERT last night! It was awesome!_

_-KSA_

"_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aww you guys really rock! My phone is constantly scaring me, ringing and vibrating like crazy telling me that I have new emails! I got a request to make this into a two-shot so here goes nothing!_

_Disclaimer: I only own what I write._

_-_

**Sonny's Point of View**

"….You'll see." I said with a mysterious smirk and continued back to my set. I scurried down the halls hoping that he wouldn't come following me or something. I walked into the prop house and said, "That was so much fun!"

"Totally!" Nico said. "I just wish that we could see the look on his face when he walked in!"

"I know right? He would probably be something like this." Grady made a surprised face. "Oh wait, maybe this!" Then he made an angry face. "Or maybe-"

"Okay stop." Nico said flatly.

"I was about to tell these two idiots to go and get you! I was sure that those drama jerks would have caught you and tied you up in a closet or something." Tawni said.

"Aw thanks for caring, Tawni!" I said as I walked over to give her a hug.

That is, before she held up a hand and said, "Hey, I just needed you alive for this weeks Check It Out Girls sketch."

"That reminds me. We need to go rehearse that sketch. Come on, Tawni." We headed towards the door and I could barely hear Zora say 'I recorded his reaction!' and a cheering Nico and Grady.

-

**Chad's Point of View**

Oh, that's it! I am storming over there and giving those _Randoms_ a piece of my mind! I tried to walk towards the door but I got tangled in the toilet paper and ended up tripping over Zora's cardboard cutout. "Bart!" I angrily screamed.

My assistant came in like a little obedient puppy. I stood up, ripped off the toilet paper, and said, "Clean this up." He just looked around the room what a dumbfound look. I walked past him towards the door before adding, "But, keep the cardboard cutouts." They could come in handy. And it wouldn't hurt if I kept the one of Sonny…

I quickly paced the hallways, there was no way that they were going to get away with this. But then I stopped in my tracks. What would Sonny say about my picture I kept of her….Should I go over there after all?

-

**Sonny's Point of View**

We walked into our dressing room and Tawni headed straight for her mirror.

"What do you think we should wear for the next Check It Out Girls sketch? Our normal uniforms or something else?" I asked heading towards my own mirror.

"Hm. Let me see." Tawni said and turned to look at her mirror. "I'm thinking we should wear something different. And that I'm pretty."

"Yhea I guess so, those costumes are the most comfortable." When she wasn't looking, I put the picture of Chad that I _borrowed_ in the frame of my mirror. But in a corner, that way if Tawni happened to look over here, she would be too distracted at her own reflection to notice.

"Hey, can you close my door? I need to change." Tawni said and walked past the open door and into her dressing closet thing. I rolled my eyes and walked across the room. I was about to close the door when I heard a shout from down the hall.

"Monroe!" He yelled. I quickly shut and lock the door, right before he got there. He pounded on it and said, "Open it up right now." After a couple seconds, he stopped pounding. I guess he gave up. But then I remembered about my dressing room door. I ran across the room and was about to lock it but he opened it….and knocked me over.

"Ow…." I said rubbing my forehead under my bangs.

"What did you guys do?" He said, hands on his hips. He looked really tall from down here…..

Tawni walked out of her closet thing, in a different outfit, and said, "Sonny, I think someone's here for you." She quickly opened her door and left.

I sat up and mumbled, "Thanks for leaving me."

Chad stared down at me and said, "Why are you guys so jealous of me?"

I looked up at him and said, "What makes you think we're _jealous_ of _you_? You _irritate_ us!" He rolled his eyes and offered me his hand. I took his hand and said, "And why did you have a picture of me, anyway?"

He avoided eye contact by looking in my mirror and fixing his already perfect hair. "Because….when I'm feeling down, I could just look at you're face and get a good laugh."

I smiled but then said, "Wait is that a good thing?"

"What is this?" He said, completely avoiding my question. When I followed his gaze, my cheeks heated up.

"Um…"

"Why do you have a picture of me? Did you steal that from my room?" He turned to me with a victorious grin on his face.

"When, I'm feeling down, I could just look at you're face and get a good laugh." I said quoting him.

"Is that a good thing?" He said, quoting me.

"What do you think?" I said challenging him.

"Well, since I don't have devil horns and a beard drawn on, I'm pretty sure it's a good thing."

"Ow." I said and rubbed my forehead again. That door hit me hard. "Is it bleeding?"

"Let me see." He said seriously and brushed my hair out of my face. That's when we both looked each other in the eyes. "Uh, no. But you're eyes are really sparkly…just like mine."

I smiled and said, "You still only have one sparkly eye."

"Are you sure? Look closer." He said and leaned in. He put one hand on the small of my back and gently pulled me in for a kiss. After about three seconds he pulled away.

**Chad's Point of View**

"How about now?" I said. That kiss tasted nothing like ski ball and air hockey.

"Nope, still only one of them." She teased. Dang, she's so cute.

"Come and help clean my dressing room." I said. "You owe me."

"Fine." She said. I walked out of the door with her following close behind. Or at least, that's what I thought. I heard her door close with a little 'click!' of the lock. I turned around with no Sonny in sight.

She won this time.

-

_So? How's that for something I made in like two hours? Haha I was just scared that if I woke up tomorrow, I would lose inspiration. This will end as a two-shot and nothing else :) Thanks again guys!_

_-KSA_

"_I will follow you into the dark."_

_Finished 11:56 midnight._


End file.
